mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Mafia Wiki
Welcome to The . We are over articles, and you can help About this wiki | | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages Dominic Licavoli was a soldier and capoin the Licavoli Crime Family'' Dominic Joseph Licavoli (1921-2003) was a Capo of the Licavoli Mob. Dominic Licavoli was the youngest of the Licavoli brothers and managed to keep a low profile unlike his brothers. He was born in Saint Louis, Missouri in 1921. He married Rosalie Zerilli, the eldest daughter of Joe Zerilli. The wedding reception was at the Book Cadillac Hotel with over 1,500 guests. Licavoli was accused of bribing an official but he dodged trial for eight years. He was convicted and sentenced to 3 years but was released in just over a year served in 1984. Licavoli was quite an accomplished artist with an extensive collection of pieces. He died in 2003. - Dominic Licavoli Welcome to The The wiki about the history of the American Mafia, Gangsters, and other noteworthy associated and/or related criminal figures/crime subjects. completed since September 2008 Our objective is to create a factual, interactive database for Internet Users of Wikia. Note (Remember): That this wiki is editable by anyone unless a page is protected. This wiki is thus open to all. Though if you are a newcomer to wiki editing then take note not to edit large segments of articles and only edit spelling, punctuation and grammar. Only when you have mastered those essentials then are you ready to start building an article. TAKE NOTE: This wiki is real-life and based on factual information so every piece of uploaded text, imagery, movies and sound must be sourced, there are The Godfather and The Sopranos wiki's so don't add fictional or fictionalized information to this wiki, information which is fiction will be deleted and repeat offenders may be blocked. Other media such as film, games and books which are fictionalised will be deleted and the uploader resulting in the same penalty. The Mafia wiki is an accurate, updated centralised source of information on The Southern Italian Criminal Syndicates or Crime Families and their American counterparts. Information ranges from the history of Mafia roots, to individual clan leaders and operations. The following is a list of information on categories applicable to Mafia wiki: -Families - Noted Mafia Bosses/Capos * John Gotti (1940-2002) - Boss of the Gambino Crime Family in NYC during the late 1980's, famous for being aquitted in court 3 times, expensive suits and had a repitore for giving sound bites to the media. * Al Capone (1899-1947) - Notorious Brooklyn born and raised 1920s-1930s head of the Chicago Outfit during the U.S. Prohibition period * Peter Licavoli (1902–1984) - Reputed organized crime figure in St. Louis, Missouri and patriarch of the Licavoli Mob * Frank Costello (1891 – 1973) Notorious Italian-born NYC gangster and one time Luciano (now Genovese) Family boss * Paul Leisure (1947-1983) Notorious St. Louis, Missouri area criminal underworld figure The founders of New York City crime families that bear their name: *Gambino: Carlo Gambino *Lucchese: Gaetano Lucchese *Genovese: Vito Genovese *Bonnano: Joe Bonnano *Colombo: Joseph Colombo ; * Altri International-Other Mafia based Organisations and Operating/Serving Area's-Locations -The Commission (United States) -The Commission (Italy/Sicily) - Italy/Sicily based-Mafia (Cosa Nostra) Families New York City, United States based-Mafia (Cosa Nostra) Families (Non-Alphabetically listed) *Bonanno Crime Family *Colombo Crime Family *Gambino Crime Family *Genovese Crime Family *Lucchese crime family Eastern Seaboard, United States based-Mafia (Cosa Nostra) Families Patriarca crime family Boston, Massachusetts and Providence, Rhode Island DeCavalcante crime family New Jersey Philadelphia Crime Family Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Ethnic/Racial Mafia-Cosa Nostra Sectors -Sicilian Mafia -Stidda To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * You can use the Sandbox to test any wiki code! * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main